rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Washington
Freelancer Agent Washington, (real name David) also known as Wash, Recovery One, and Prisoner 619-B, is the main protagonist in his eponymous mini-series and a main character in Red vs. Blue overall. First introduced in the series' second saga, the Recollections, Washington was once a Freelancer assigned to the Special Operations Recovery Unit, charged with recovering the artificial constructs of dying Freelancers. Washington is one of the most complex characters in the entire Red vs. Blue universe. Starting off as the main protagonist in Reconstruction, he later becomes an antagonist alongside the Meta in Revelation. Near the conclusion of Revelation, he helps defeat the Meta and becomes a member of the Blue Team after Tucker and Caboose help him feign his death so that he can avoid life imprisonment and live a new life. Role in Plot Project Freelancer .]] At a time, Washington was listed as number six on the list of top Freelancers. Later, after a failed mission with C.T, Washington tries to console her by telling her it's the whole team's fault, not just her own. She, however, believes he's just trying to make her feel better and pushes him away. She tells him that the missions are to decide the best and worst Freelancers and that Wash had better choose whose side he's on soon. As C.T. walks away, Wash looks down at her helmet. Hours later, the Agent North Dakota approached him for help on using his equipment on a mission. Wash told him not to worry because he had not been asked about it, but were interrupted by a large number of soldiers going into the training floor. After asking a soldier what was happening, both went to the place where they saw Maine, Wyoming and York being defeated by the Agent Texas. As Washington watched with several other Freelancer's, he was berated by South for believing Tex to be a man due to her skill. Later, when he sees Wyoming and Maine pull out live rounds, he demands they call the Director. He is among the group who go down to check on York. He along with everyone else watching is yelled at by The Director. When Washington tries to defend himself, saying that Maine and Wyoming weren't following protocol, he is yelled at that the enemy won't follow protocol either. C.T. then tells Wash to check on his score on the list as he was yelled at. Wash is later in the briefing room with most of the other Freelancers. Mission for the Sarcophagus He is assigned to Team A, who will infiltrate a 110 story building to recover the Sarcophagus. While on the team, he is assigned to take York's place as locksmith. York, however, walks in and joins Team A. While Wash says that he shouldn't be on the mission due to his recent injury, the rest of the team disagrees and he's put on it. Wash is later seen with Team A in the building. Carolina tells the Freelancers to look for the Sarcophagus as well as anything they could use. Maine takes a Brute Shot and Wash says it's a good look. He finds the Sarcophagus but it is in a large container. Carolina gets the idea to send it up a window washer lift. As it is being sent up the lift, Insurrectionists break in and fight Wash and Carolina. The soldiers are quickly dealt with but a soldier with a flame thrower and bullet proof armor proves to be a tougher challenge. He tries to kill the soldier with a Fuel Rod Cannon; the beam, however, bounces, going off harmlessly behind the soldier. Later, Carolina kills the soldier and Wash claims she just showed off. Wash is later seen at the top of the building saying he feels bad for the soldiers going against Maine, along with York. He is later running away from the collapsing center of the building. He goes into freefall with Agents Carolina, York, and Tex, and lands on the Sarcophagus. He fires at a Hornet with his battle rifle, destroying it before being picked up by the Pelican. He ends up being the only soldier to return to the Mother of Invention with the Sarcophagus. He is later seen in the bay of the Pelican that picks up Agent Carolina. Later, Wash sees C.T. talking with an Insurrectionist as he walks up to her. As a result for interrupting their conversation, C.T. ends their video chat and leaves, telling Washington to mind his own business. Mission in Space In the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling System in space, Wash is sent on a mission to infiltrate an Insurrectionist space station and capture its leader, alongside fellow Freelancers: North Dakota, South Dakota, C.T., and Carolina. Before they set off, Carolina tells them not to over use their jetpacks, or they'll end up like Georgia. This only makes Wash feel uneasy. During the mission he attempts to access the leader's location via a computer module in the space station's main hangar, while the other Freelancers fend off soldiers. However, he accidently disables the station's artificial gravity, due to his own frustration. Managing to re-activate it, Wash nearly gets killed by a falling Warthog. When the Freelancer team obtain new information on the leader's whereabouts, they prepare to depart to Bone Valley, until York crash lands inside the station's main hangar. Wash helps him up and gives him the new info, and after this York mentions that he thought he was going to end up like Georgia, which makes Wash feel even more uneasy. After they leave the station the Insurrectionalist plant nukes in space, forcing the freelancers to make a speedy escape. This means they have to burn out their jetpacks in order to make it into the Pelican. Wash is the only one who doesn't do this out of fear of ending up like Georgia, but is saved when Carolina shoots his crotch plate with a grappling hook. A.I. Interaction After the mission, Wash and York are introduced to North's A.I., Theta, where Wash was concerned about the size of the AI. Wash and York witness the test that inculded North and Theta and are amazed by their success. Wash is then seen taking a class about A.I. theory with his fellow Freelancers. In the mess hall, Washington joins North Dakota and York on their discussion of the Alpha A.I. Wash asks many questions during the discussion, while eating a couple of snacks (Through his helmet, to the amusement of his company) in the process. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards Washington is soon sent on mission to obtain C.T.'s armor at the Longshore Shipyards, along with fellow Freelancers Carolina, York, South, and North Dakota. During their arrival at the Shipyards, the Freelancers quickly attack the Insurrectionists. Wash and York pair up together and fight numerous Insurrectionists. At one point, Wash activates his armor enhancement: an EMP unit that he uses to shut down two Warthogs before they hit him. Carolina then gives York and Wash a signal to eliminate an Insurrection sniper group firing at her. The two see the signal and begin firing at the snipers, but are forced to retreat when a nearby Warthog fires back at them. As a result, North eliminates the sniper group on his own and tells York and Wash to do the rest. Suddenly the two are attacked by the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, who fires a rocket at them. Wash manages to disarm the Sleeveless Insurrectionist, but is soon chased around by a Warthog. Taking cover, Wash activates a beacon, which sends down a drop pod containing agent Maine and Sigma. As Wash and York watch Maine handled the Insurrectionists from behind cover, Sigma appears before the Freelancers to speak with Delta. He soon dismisses himself afterwards and the pair moves on. Wash, along with York, soon join Wyoming inside the Insurrection Leader's bunker. Unfortunately, the Freelancers are pinned down by Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers. When Carolina arrives, she begins to give orders to Wash to flank to the right and open fire, until a cloaked figure breaks through the turret soldiers' line of fire and surpasses them to find C.T. and the leader. Realizing the cloaked figure to be Tex, Carolina, enraged, charges after her. As Wash takes Carolina's place in cover, he comments on Carolina really wanting to win. York responds that it wasn't the Insurrectionists she was trying to beat. Still under fire from the Twin Insurrectionist turret soldiers , Wash and the other Freelancers were soon joined by the Unidentified Blue Soldier who had woken up after being hit with a tomahawk to the chest. The soldier drew it and threw it at the twin soldiers but missed. Wash wondered what they were going to do but watched as the Blue soldier shot a crane arm which sent the crate it was carrying at the Insurrectionist soldiers who were hit then splattered. Back Aboard the Mother of Invention Back aboard the Mother of Invention, Washington was scheduled for A.I. implantation, along with South Dakota, for either the Eta or Iota A.I. Unfortunately, his schedule was pushed back by Carolina, who decided to take both A.I. for herself. While Carolina was being preped for surgery, Wash, along with York, North, and South, is seen in the locker room, listening to South complain over Carolina's decision. She is further angered when Wash claims that he has been rescheduled for implantation sometime soon. Inside the recovery room, Washington and York visit Carolina after her surgery. They spot Maine being examined by a doctor, where Wash remarks that Maine has been having headaches. He questions York on the side-effects of implantation, in which York replies that the headaches passed away after some time. Carolina soon wakes up, and demands for a match. Afterwards, he is seen along York, North, Wyoming and Maine in the observation room to watch the match between Texas and Carolina. As the training match begins, the Director suddenly comes in and questions why there is an unscheduled match going on before noticing that Tex herself is in the match. The Director yells out her name in concern, which sends all the A.I. in to a relapse, calling out "Allison" as a result. Carolina and the other Freelancers, except Wash, double over in pain in response to the A.I.'s screams. However, this quickly subsides, and the Freelancers recover, except for Carolina, who's A.I. have become unstable. Epsilon Incident Several days later, Washington is assigned to be implanted with the Epsilon A.I. Immediately after the operation, Wash loses control, seeing numerous memories of Allison. Wash soon becomes unconscious and is sent into Recovery. A few days after his implantation, Washington wakes up in Recovery center, with North and South standing by him. North tells him that the Director not only removed Epsilon, but began to remove all of the A.I. from the Freelancers. South, in response, yells at him for causing a halt to the implantations. Wash then questions Carolina's whereabouts, in which North reveals that the Director has been planning to send Carolina to go after Tex, who has recently gone rogue. A security alarm suddenly sounds off. Recovery One In his first appearance, Wash is charged to recover the Delta AI, after Freelancer York is KIA. While recovering Delta Washington plants an explosive onto York's armor, but is then attacked by Wyoming. As Wyoming gets ready to kill Washington, he realizes that the explosive on York's armor is about to detonate. Wyoming flees as a result and Delta reminds Washington about the detonator. Washington takes Delta and manages to escape the explosion. He is then contacted by Recovery Command and is sent to answer a Priority One Distress Call. Wash responds, and finds the two Freelancer twins, North and South Dakota. North is KIA, but South was left alive. Upon questioning South, Wash discovers that North still had his artificial construct, the Theta AI. Wash is then contacted by Command, and he is ordered to kill South. in battle.]] Wash only pretends to kill her, later saying that he needs her help. He orders Delta to lie about South's death, much to South's disbelief. Wash and South go to a city, where Wash explains the situation to South: something is hunting down the Freelancers and stealing their armor enhancements and AIs. Wash plans to implant Delta into South for safekeeping. South protests, saying that she isn't rated for implantation, but has to go through with it, as Wash will not allow Delta in his head after what happened to Wash's own AI Epsilon, which went insane and terminated itself while still inside Wash's head, causing Wash severe psychological trauma in the process. Wash and South are attacked by the Meta, the entity that is hunting the Freelancers. In an effort to protect Delta, the AI is quickly implanted into South. This turns out to be a severe mistake - shortly after South acquires Delta, she betrays Wash and shoots him in the back. South then confronts the Meta and convinces it to steal Wash's armor enhancement before the timed charge she allegedly placed on his armor detonates, giving her the time to escape with Delta. Washington is left to die, and is last seen lying on the ground motionless with the Meta looming over him. Pursuit of the Meta .]] Washington makes his re-appearance in the very first episode of Reconstruction, having escaped the Meta from his last encounter simply by playing dead. Washington also reveals that he was able to survive South's betrayal because he had taken York's Healing Unit. Upon offering counsel to Recovery Command on the incident at Outpost 17-B: Valhalla, Washington is ordered to investigate the last known location of the Omega AI: Blood Gulchhttp://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695. When he arrives, he learns that all of the soldiers, with the exception of Sister, have been transferred, as their bases were rendered "obsolete", although Sarge is also present, having refused his reassignment orders. After a fruitless attempt at interrogating Sister, Washington questions Sarge, who shows him Caboose's reassignment orders as recorded by Lopez. When he arrives at Caboose's new base at Outpost 28-A: Rat's Nest, he learns about Caboose's incredible stupidity the hard way. When he leaves, he narrowly misses the Meta, who was assuming the appearance of a Blue soldier for reasons unknown. Soon afterward, he manages to find Church and persuades him to join him in hunting the Meta. After finding and reactivating Sheila, Washington's suspicions about the Meta are confirmed, but he is interrupted by a distress call from Delta, implying that South is under attack by the Meta. After a series of events leading up to South's death, Wash manages to track the Meta back to Last Resort, only to have Sarge and the newly reformed Red Team show up and ruin their hopes of killing the Meta right then. After the Meta returns and attacks the Reds, Wash manages to convince them to work with him to stop the Meta. After a few minutes of bickering between the Reds and Church, an annoyed Washington assumes command of both teams. After he assigns the Reds to check on the jeep, Church gives him a message that he received from Delta: "Memory is the key." Wash reveals that the message meant that the Alpha AI is the only thing that can stop the Meta, and that there is only one place where they can find it: Freelancer Command. After commandeering some vehicles, Wash, the Blues, and the Reds finally manage to sneak into Freelancer Command's main installation. Wash takes Church with him down into the AI storage level where he begins his search for the Alpha. During his search, several stored AIs communicate with Wash and try to convince him to take them with him. After some searching, Washington finally comes across the panel he was looking for, but instead of extracting the Alpha AI from it, he extracts Epsilon. Church is furious that Wash lied to him, but Washington explains everything. He explains that all the other AIs were never copied from the Alpha (because one cannot copy an AI), but they were instead fragments of it, created by torturing the Alpha until it began to split off parts of its personality in order to protect its sanity, which were then harvested for use. Finally, Washington provides Church with a jarring revelation - the reason why Church always agreed with everything Delta said, why he was assigned to Blood Gulch (a backwater canyon where no one ever goes), why he can seemingly live without a body, and why he was unaffected when the Omega AI jumped into his head at the conclusion of the Blood Gulch Chronicles: Church himself, is the Alpha AI. is activated.]] Church refuses to accept Washington's explanation, and insists on leaving Freelancer Command with the rest of the Blood Gulch crew despite Washington's appeal for help. Washington makes his way back down to a computer terminal in order to trigger Command's EMP, luring the Meta in behind him. The Counselor and the Director of Project Freelancer each plead with Washington not to go through with his plan, and when Washington refuses, they betray him, disengaging the failsafes holding the Meta back. Washington is shot once by the Meta, but Alpha Church reappears, although still refusing to accept the truth about his origins, and stalls the Meta long enough for Washington to activate the EMP, destroying the electronic facilities of Freelancer Command and the Meta's collection of AIs. Imprisonment Reasons for imprisonment: * 3 counts of dereliction of duty * 8 counts of conspiracy to commit treason * 7 counts of destruction of protected, classified military property Washington's fate was left unknown until Chapter 4 of Recreation, Catching Up, when it is revealed that he survived the gunshot wound, but had been stripped of his Agent status and imprisoned in a UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility for his actions in Reconstruction. Caboose contacted him, requesting help for himself and Donut, but Wash stated that assistance from him would be unlikely; however, when approached by the Prison Guard, he claimed that he needed to see "the Commander," stating ambiguously that he had found "the missing piece to his puzzle." The commander is revealed to be the Chairman in Recreation Chapter 9, and in Chapter 13, Washington met with the Chairman to make a deal: Because the Reds deleted the Blues from the Freelancer database, Caboose was able to escape with the Epsilon unit without being interrogated or tracked down. Now that he knew where Caboose was located (Valhalla), Washington promised, "I give you that missing module, you get me out of here, I get a clean slate, and we forget we ever knew each other," to which the Chairman agreed. Image:Caboose Calls Washington.png|Caboose made a call to Washington Image:Washington Is In Prison.png|Washington is in a UNSC maximum security prison. Pursuit of Epsilon In Chapter 19 of Recreation, the Chairman agreed to let former-agent Washington pursue the Epsilon module along with The Meta in exchange for his freedom. Washington arrived at Valhalla to find Epsilon while Donut, Lopez, and Simmons were trying to escape in the Meta's warthog. Washington appears and orders the Meta to stand down before demanding the Epsilon unit from the terrified Reds. Deeming Lopez and Donut to be useless to him, Washington shoots them both and brings the horrified Simmons back to Blue Base, holding him prisoner at gunpoint. Washington forces Simmons to make a call for a medic, supposedly to check on Donut. Doc responds to the call as he is the closest medic to Valhalla, and is quickly subdued and held prisoner alongside Simmons. In Chapter 2 of Revelation he explains that he needs Doc to examine the Meta. After receiving a check-in call from Sarge, Washington forces Simmons to reply with an all-clear message, hoping to lure the rest of the Blood Gulch squad back into the gorge with Epsilon in tow. Sarge and Grif return, overtaking Washington with an unexpected clever plan by Sarge and in the process, incapacitating him. After rescuing Simmons (The Reds were unable, and probably uninterested in rescuing Doc, who was rendered immobile after a blow from the Meta stuck him in a wall.) and reuniting with Epsilon-Church, who followed the reds back to Valhalla, Washington reappears alongside the Meta in pursuit of the reds, but is forced to detour when Epsilon-Church blocks his progress by causing a wall to collapse. Searching at Sandtrap Forced to abandon his pursuit, Washington returns to Blue Base and attempts to free Doc from the wall. After a few attempts, Wash and the Meta succeed only in tearing away Doc's wall fragment (later on, Wash and the Meta free Doc with explosives). Wash questions Doc, who can only reply that Simmons "mentioned something about sand." They then tracked down a Recovery Beacon to the dig-site, where Washington forced the Meta to dig until he found the source of the beacon. Eventualy, the Meta extracted C.T.'s helmet, and Wash remarked surprisingly that; "'She shouldn't be out here, but it doesn't matter, because 'she' never got an A.I. anyway." Washington encountered the Aliens in the desert and got them to draw a map to Epsilon for him. Humorously, the map turned out to be an insult to humans (saying 'Shisnos suck') which led the Meta and Wash to begin opening fire on the Aliens. Even though Doc, who was now freed from the wall, told them not to because it was "bad karma," Wash and the Meta killed all of the Aliens instead of leaving one behind to interrogate. He tried to get Doc to check if one of the Aliens had survived the attack and ordered The Meta to find something they could use to help track Epsilon. The Meta tosses out the empty storage unit that Epsilon used to be housed in, and Washington orders the Meta to modify it, revealing that storage units can be modified to function as "capture units." While the Meta is working on the storage unit, Doc asks Wash if they have any way to track the Reds, such as following their footprints, or looking for broken treebranches. Wash informs Doc that they are in the desert, and calls him an idiot. Doc walks away, and when he is out of earshot, Wash asks the Meta if they can track the reds, with the Meta telling Wash they are in the desert. Freelancer Base The Meta manages to find a faint trail, and the three prepare to move out. Before leaving, Wash and Doc talk about the Meta's armor abilities, with Doc stating that he needs an A.I. to run his equipment efficiently. Wash also hints that the Meta might be cannibalistic. Later, Wash gets the beacon, and he, the Meta, and Doc leave for Epsilon. Upon arrival at a snowy Freelancer base, they find the body of Epsilon lying in the snow, but Washington is reluctant to approach, due to his speculations of a hidden sniper in the walls surrounding them. Doc suggests that they would possibly be expected to remain in position by their would-be assailant, to which Washington scoffs at, but is quickly proven true when a ring of mines is activated around them, detonating when the Meta jumps off the jeep. Bleeding and in shock, Washingon survives the explosion and sees his attacker: Tex. She stops Wash before he can reach his Battle Rifle and demands the Director's location. Shocked that Tex is alive, Wash expresses confusion at her question. Just as Tex is about to kill him, the Meta attacks. As the Meta and Tex face off, Wash regains his weapon and joins the brawl. As Tex escapes from a falling cliff she detonated, Wash and the Meta run to safety, barely escaping the fall. After the fight, Meta captures Tex inside the capture unit and uses it to obtain Epsilon, betraying Wash. Wash manages to save Epsilon, at the cost of his own safety. As the Meta gets ready to kill him, Wash is saved by a close rescue by both the Red and Blue teams. Wash then finds Tex trapped in the memory unit, which the Meta was using to make his cloaking device function properly. Here, Wash begins a short conversation with Epsilon over Tex's past until the Meta returns for a fight. After an intense fight with the Meta, Wash is badly wounded and tells Sarge to hook the Warthog tow cable to the Meta. Sarge follows his plan and manages to kill the Meta, with the help of Grif, Simmons, and Tucker. Afterward, Sarge tells Doc to go help the wounded Washington. Joining the Blue Team !]] The Blues help Washington evade arrest by faking his death and giving him Epsilon-Church's armour, now with yellow trim. When Wash asked why they were helping him, Caboose told him that they were returning past favors, while Tucker said it was because they were one guy short and he couldn't stand Caboose asking if they could keep him. Later, while rescuing Epsilon, Washington walks into the room telling Carolina they need help. As she goes to deal with soldiers attacking them, he begins to reveal to Epsilon that he took his armor, his place on Blue Team, and even his name, which angers Epsilon greatly. Outside the facility, Wash helps Carolina fend off a few soldiers. He manages to eliminate one and Grif eliminates the rest. Once the Reds and Blues are all present, Carolina gives the team their orders. Noticing that they are all confused by the info, Wash simplifies the orders for them. The team then begin their departure. They make a pit stop at a UNSC Wind Power station and Wash talks to Carolina, telling her the Reds and Blues aren't as bad she thinks they are. He then informs her that the last time he was here, they almost caught the Meta to which she coldly responds that they didn't, to which he seems a bit hurt. Wash meets up with Carolina inside the facility and discusses his encounter with the Meta while there. Carolina then expresses regret over the Meta's rampage, as a result of it being caused by her A.I. Sigma. Wash tries to calm her down but comes to no success. The two suddenly discover Tucker and Epsilon spying on them nearby, in which Carolina threatens them to get out. She then orders Wash to sweep out the area and report back to her. After he finishes, Wash questions the Reds on Carolina's whereabouts. The Reds tell him that they are leaving him and the Blues to return back to their base. However, because they are wanted criminals of the UNSC, Wash tells them that an ambush may be waiting for them back home, somehow convincing them to stay. Washington soon finds Carolina and tells her that he was unable to find anyting new. As a result the two ex-Freelancers decide to locate a new target: C.T. Back to the Desert Wash, Carolina, and the Reds and Blues arrive back at Sandtrap to find C.T., where Wash quickly directs Carolina to C.T.'s location. When Washington escorted Carolina to C.T's grave site, he began to wonder why Carolina wanted to find her, and she retold what happened at the Insurrectionist Longshore base, where C.T. was killed by Tex and that the body discovered by Wash and the Meta was in fact the Insurrectionist Leader. Carolina then took the data pad that contained the information on Project Freelancer from the armor deciding that the data pad could tell them what they need to know. Sometime later, Washington plugs the data pad into the computer of an Elephant while Carolina gets into a debate with Tucker and Caboose. Wash soon questions Caboose after he states that he recognizes the Monitor that appeared on screen. The data file soon ended due to file corruption. Causing Carolina to storm off in anger as a result. Wash catches up with her, and the latter claims that she is travelling to an island about a day or two away. Wash questions her about "that old fortress", but Carolina asks him to trust her. Wash, showing a bit of doubt, agrees with her. As Carolina departs on her Mongoose, unbeknowest to the fact that Epsilon is inside, Wash has everyone move inside the Temple, before dark. That night, Washington overlooks the desert on the roof of the temple. He hears Caboose attempting to sneak up on him and tells him to get back inside. Carolina returns with Epsilon and tells the group that they are moving to Outpost 17-B. Return to Valhalla Upon returning to Outpost 17-B, Wash and Carolina head to the Pelican, after a debate with the Reds about the possibility of an ambush due to the teams being wanted fugitives. After scanning over the Pelican crashsite, Wash informs Carolina about his findings: a dog tag and a couple of shell casings. He mistakenly believes that Carolina was talking to him, when in reality, she was speaking to Epsilon. Carolina then asks Wash what he was doing and orders him to get back on his search. Carolina, angry at the fact that they were unable to find anything useful, decides to leave Valhalla. Wash sternly reminds her that the Recovery teams had already swept away all evidence and knew their chances of finding anything were slim. Carolina then orders him to tell the Reds and Blues that they will be moving out again, but Wash points out that Outpost 17-B is still their home and they won't be ready to leave. Aggravated, Carolina stares him down and says she will see this mission completed. Wash hesitates, clearly fed up with Carolina's attitude, but nevertheless relents and leaves to inform the Reds and Blues. As he goes to tell the Reds, he begins to eavesdrop on a conversation they're having, listening to and agreeing with Sarge in that if they leave their "home," things are only going to get worse. Wash and the Reds & Blues are then gathered in the Holographic Chamber, where Carolina and Epsilon discuss their plan of to kill the Director. However, the Reds and Blues refuse to help. As a result, Carolina holds Tucker at gunpoint, forcing them to asisst. Furious, Washington aims his pistol at Carolina's head, threatening to kill her if she tried to hurt his "friends." As Epsilon's anger begins to build from his friends turning their backs on him, he insults Wash and the others claiming that after everything they put him through, the very least they could do is assist. Epsilon then begins to blame the Reds and Blues for all problems he had to deal with. Feeling betrayed by their friend, the Reds and Blues depart from the chamber, leaving only Washington, Carolina and Epsilon. Wash coldly tells Carolina that she needs to figure out the difference between her enemies and her friends as he walks out of the room, leaving them both alone and hurt. Sometime later, the Blues manage to take all of the Red's equipment. When Wash questions what else do the Reds have, he becomes astounded when Grif reveals the Meta's Brute shot to them.Doc soon then gives an inspirational speech to the Reds and Blues, reminding them on how much they have changed since they first met. Following Doc's speech, the Reds and Blues decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina but Wash reminds them that the mission will be dangerous and the Director plays for keeps. After a speech from Sarge however, Wash agrees to help. Suddenly, a trio of UNSC Hornets surround the group and attempt to arrest them. The Reds and Blues, however, manage to take the Hornets and fly off to Carolina and Epsilon's loaction. Rescue Mission The group find Carolina being attacked by an army of robotic Tex drones.Washington helps Carolina to her feet and gives her his pistol. During the battle, the Reds, Blues and Carolina battle the formiddable opponents but are soon overwhelmed. Wash tells Epsilon that he must find Tex in order to stop the drones, in which Epsilon does so. After Epsilon shuts down the drones, Wash reminds them that the Director must be dealt with, but Epsilon tells the group that he and Carolina must complete the next task alone. Personality Originally, Wash was very kind, compassionate, and obedient. He interacted very well with the other Freelancers; specifically York, North and on occasion, Carolina. His compassion and understanding led him to comfort others during times of trouble. When C.T. returned from a failed mission, Wash attempted to tell her that it wasn't entirely her fault, but was rebuked when she claimed he was just making excuses. Although he was quite naive and somewhat immature during his early career as a Freelancer, Wash could be serious when the situation required it. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinions. An example of this is when he accused Maine and Wyoming of protocol violation after York's injury to the Director. After the trauma he sustained from Epsilon's breakdown, Wash's personality took a drastic change. Now knowing about the horrors the Director inflicted on Alpha, Washington became cynical, jaded and somewhat cold-hearted. His interaction with other soldiers or A.I units was cold and professional, limited only to tactical input and vital information about missions. He showed little remorse when he discovered his friends had been killed (Though he did attempt to comfort South for the loss of her brother, albeit barely letting her have any time with him). Wash has little tolerance for disloyalty; a prime example was when he expressed his desire for retribution against South's betrayal, as well as threatening to kill Carolina if she hurt his friends. He was extremely ruthless in completing his objectives, whether it be revenge or freedom, unhesitantly killing South, executing Lopez, and shooting Donut. Though he was still capable of some kindness, helping the Reds and Blues escape from Command whilst telling them to be careful and treating Caboose with care, despite his immense stupidity. He comes to care for the Reds and the Blues showing fierce loyalty towards them and seeing them as friends worth protecting. After Carolina threatens Tucker, Wash draws the line and, in turn, threatens her at gunpoint. He feels responsible for the problems he caused them in the past and wants to prevent more from happening to them. Kills South death.png|Agent South Dakota Ghost Church talking to Wash.png|Church with EMP Tex_out_of_mind.png|Tex with EMP Delta with AIs.png|Freelancer A.I.s with EMP (excluding Epsilon) Lopez shot.png|A copy of Lopez, Lopez stated that he backed himself up before he was destroyed. Aliens!.png|Various Aliens. Dead Command Soldier S10.png|1 Command soldier RobotTex.jpg|Several Tex drones Relationships Washington seems to dislike or disrespect almost every character he meets. However, by Season 10, he seems to have been able to tolerate the Reds and Blues, stating that "they're not that bad, once you get to know them." Skills and Abilities Despite lacking the advantage of an AI, Agent Washington demonstrates formidable combat ability in Recovery One, Reconstruction and Revelation. He held his own, at least for a short time, against Agent Wyoming and the Meta, and managed to take down two Hornets single-handedly. Washington seems to have an incredible level of skill with firearms, being able to fire his Battle Rifle accurately in one hand while being run over by the Warthog, cock Sarge's shotgun one-handed in midair, and fire a Fuel Rod Gun, despite having never seen it, let alone wielded it, before, and shooting a Rocket Launcher out of the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier's hand while falling down. A battle rifle is Washington's symbol on the Freelancer leader board and he has shown unmatched skill with it, being able to draw and fire it with his left hand faster than the Meta could lift his Brute Shot in n+1. He also appears to be adept at using knives, as seen when he greatly injured Meta with Tex's kabar in the same episode. Wash was also able to shoot a speeding Tex in the back during their battle. When the sitiuation calls for it, Washington is also quite skilled at infiltration tactics. Washington seems to be adept at hand to hand combat, as was seen in his fight against Agent Texas in Revelation, as he was able to trade several blows with her before being knocked back, though his primary goal seemed to be to steal her battle rifle in the brief skirmish rather than overpower her. Washington has an almost extraordinary ability to survive fatal situations, whether being saved by his allies, circumstances or physical resilence and displays an indomitable will to achieve whatever he wants, whether it be revenge or freedom. He has also shown great patience, having harbored rebellious thoughts against Project Freelancer and the Director for many years before turning on them and is never shown to be frustrated during his hunt for Epsilon, despite the many setbacks. Survival A trademark of Washington is to survive events that would, at the least, leave others mentally and/or physically destroyed. His amazing record of survival is impressive, including: *Nearly incinerated during the encounter with the Insurrectionist Flame Soldier had Carolina not pushed him out of the way. *Had Tex not assisted him, Wash and the package could have been lost on impact after the free fall in The Sarcophagus. *Dodged an oncoming falling Warthog after he reactivated the gravity on an Insurrectionist spacecraft in the second episode of Season 10. *Rescued from a detonating nuke by Carolina in the fourth episode of Season 10. *Prevented a Warthog from running him over, by using his EMP armor enhancement. *Surviving the self-destruction of his implanted Epsilon unit. *Escaped from a gunfight with Wyoming mere seconds before Agent York's armor, which Washington had rigged to explode, detonated. *Recovering from a gunshot wound in the back, inflicted by Agent South (survived due to possessing Agent York's healing unit. It is unknown if he still possessed it from Reconstruction onwards) *Was saved from being executed by the Meta while in a frozen state due to the Meta's equipment failing. *Swiftly recovered after the Meta struck him twice with the blade of his Brute Shot. *Battled and defeated a Hornet single-handedly, without getting injured. *Survived a gunshot wound to the shoulder, inflicted by the Meta. *Survived getting hit by a speeding Warthog. *Survived being in the middle of a powerful explosion, detonated by Sarge. *Survived being in the middle of another powerful explosion, detonated by Tex. *Managed to escape from a collapsing glacier due to the assistance of Doc. *Was injured by the Meta, but was saved from the final blow due to the intervention of the Reds and Blues. Trivia *Washington was the first major Red vs. Blue character to appear in Reconstruction and the Halo 3 engine. *Washington still has the healing unit, which is represented by a Regenerator in Chapter 11 when he uses it to stabilize Caboose (No proof of this yet, as Wash said he was using 'a healing unit', it may be a piece of standard medical field gear). This could also be the reason for his remarkable survival skills, as most of his miraculous survivals occurred after finding York's dead body. *Wash seems to be less mature, more worrying, and a little carefree during Seasons 9 and 10, than his serious personality from the Recollections. During a battle with an Insurrection soldier in the episode The Sarcophagus, he asks "What the fuck is with this guy?" due to the enemy's bold entrance. Also, when he took a Fuel Rod Cannon to combat the soldier, he made a big fuss about the fact that the charge bounces off the wall while in the midst of battle and was almost killed for it if it wasn't for Carolina saving him. His implantation of Epsilon into his head could be a possible factor for the change in his mood and attitude during the Recollections Trilogy. During the present time in Season 10, Wash seems to be kinder and more sociable to the Reds and Blues (possibly due to having put his past behind him and starting a new life), stating "they're not that bad when you get to know them" to Carolina, whom of which dislikes them greatly. It is also possible that his time with the Reds and Blues, who are much like he was before the Epsilon incident, could have aided in his recovery from the psychological trauma of Epsilon self-destructing in his head. *Washington seems to be very begrudging, especially when it comes to Agent South after her betrayal, evidenced by, comically, the lengths he goes to when disposing of her corpse. In order, he utilizes; a burst of the Battle Rifle (presumably in the head), a plasma grenade, a sustained burst from a flamethrower, and at least a dozen fusion coils and propane tanks. Amusingly, Washington makes several attempts to add the final core to the stack, pushing it back onto the pile when it keeps rolling off. *Washington seems to be on friendly terms with the woman who gives orders from Command. This is shown in the way that the two talk to one another. Although in Recovery One the two speak rather coldly to one another, when Reconstruction starts, they speak much nicer to one another. How this occurred is, at this time, unknown. Also, the woman from Command occasionally calls Washington by his nickname Wash. *Wash's armor enhancement appears to be a 'BioComm,' which allows him to check on his teammate's vital signs during battle, as he used it in Chapter 10 (Although, it's possible this is just standard issue to all commanding officers or Recovery Agents, or even perhaps it is in all armor sets and, much like the megaphone/speech amplification, it is just not known by the Blood Gulch "soldiers"). *It is also possible that his armor enhancement is the voice modulator that the Meta has at the end of Chapter 4. It has the symbol for Epsilon on the corner of it, which was Wash's AI. It is possible that the Meta took this enhancement at the end of Recovery One. Another possibility for his armor enhancement is the EMP device he uses in the Season 10 Preview Trailer. *When Wash pulls up the BioComm in Chapter 10 of Reconstruction you can see a part of it that says "Replay Last Film!". *Washington's prisoner number (619-B) is a reference to the address of Rooster Teeth's office building which is 619 B Congress Ave, Austin, TX 78701. *According to Washington's psych file, he went through a phase of bed wetting when he was younger. *According to Burnie Burns, Washington was the last Freelancer to be offically active, as his pursuit of Epsilon allowed him to get out of jail. All the Freelancers other than Wash have been KIA, have gone rogue or punished after Project Freelancer was shut down. *Washington also has amazing memory, perhaps as a byproduct of Epsilon's breakdown, as he was able to remember all of the things that happened to the Alpha after all the years, and also keeps a record of the worst actions he has ever witnessed with that memory, as he comments on both Caboose and Doc's throws as being the worst and second "worst throws ever. . . Of all time" respectively. *Washington was once ranked 6th in the Freelancer Skill Chart as shown in Season 9. His rank later increased to fifth. Later, in Season 10, he returned to 6th position. *On October 14, Rooster Teeth CGI animator Monty Oum announced that in the episode, Reunion, Wash was initially meant to be smashed and cut in half by a Warthog thrown by the Meta. The scene was cut for various reasons. http://roosterteeth.com/blog/viewEntry.php?id=2795136 1 Monty stated "I don't think Wash could survive getting cut and half by a car..." (sic) *Washington seems to have had a fear of ending up like Freelancer Georgia, whose fate still remains a mystery. *During Season 10: Episode 6, Washington can be seen without his helmet at the Freelancer A.I. course, though his face is not visible. He appears to have spiky blonde hair. This makes Washington the only human member of the core Freelancer cast whose face has yet to be seen. *Washington's armor enchancement is revealed to be an EMP wave unit, as seen in Season 10: Episode 8 where he used it to disable two Warthogs, this explains his apparent knowledge of the pronunciation of EMP. References Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Recovery Category:Blue Team